O Vazio
by Nakizinha
Summary: Este fic conta como os anos e um vazio em nossos corações são capazes de nos mudar. Nakuru está muito diferente, mas seu amor por Touya nada mudou... (N&T)


**__**

"O Vazio"

Por: Nakuru

Sentada em um banco, numa bela tarde de outono, Nakuru pensava em sua vida. Olhava a grama que se apresentava já muito amarelada, os pequenos galhos das árvores quase sem nenhuma folha uma vez que a maioria já havia sido levada pela estação. 

O inverno estava próximo, e o céu escurescia cedo, deixando o ar sombrio mesmo naquele lindo jardim. Os galhos das árvores balançavam devido ao forte vento emitindo um som seco e áspero, sem vida. Era assim a Inglaterra em meados de outubro. Mas por algum motivo Nakuru achava que tudo agora estava um tanto mais triste…

Àquela linda garota sorridente e extrovertida tinha mudado muito… Alguns anos se passaram desde que Eriol deixara Tomoeda. Nakuru havia abandonado sua verdadeira identidade, Ruby Moon, e passara a ser simplesmente, a pequena e doce Nakuru. Agora seus cabelos eram mais curtos, pouco abaixo dos ombros, ainda mantinham o mesmo tom castanho combinando com os lindos olhos que possuia. Havia parado de usar sua característica trança, asssim como havia deixado de sorrir…

Eriol estava crescido. Seu pequeno mestre agora era um jovem comprometido. Noivo de uma linda garota de olhos violeta que conhecera em Tomoeda. Sakura continuava aperfeiçoando sua magia, e seu casamento com Shaoran já tinha data marcada. Kero estava passando uns dias com Spi, estavam em meio a uma grande disputa de jogos de video-game. 

A vida se prosseguia de forma calma, nenhum outro acontecimento de fundo mágico havia ocorrido. Talvez fosse isso que deixasse Nakuru um tanto triste, ou talvez fosse por um jovem de cabelos negros que ela deixara de ver desde que deixou Tomoeda.

Touya estava mudado. Se formara na faculdade e trabalhava agora em emprego fixo. Morava sozinho em um pequeno apartamento. Yukito também estava formado, mas não mantinha mais a mesma amizade que tinha com Touya, desde uma conversa que tiveram…

"""

"Você tem certeza disso Touya?" - perguntava Yukito de cabeça baixa segurando uma sacola em sua mão direita recostado sobre a porta do apartamento.

"Sim, Yuki… " - dizia Touya um tanto conturbado.

"Você tem razão. Mas ainda acho que você devia se preocupar consigo mesmo, e não comigo…"

"Não é justo Yuki… Você é…"

"Eu sei… Adeus Touya"

"Adeus"

"""

Nakuru se lembrava da conversa que Sakura tivera com Eriol alguns meses atrás, onde lhe contava a decisão de seu irmão. Ela entendia bem o sentimento de Yukito, pois ela era igual a ele, ela também era imortal…

Pequenas lágrimas rolavam sobre a suave face de Nakuru. Sentia um aperto em seu coração, uma dor inexplicável. Sofria por ela própria e por seu amor… Seu amor, Touya…

"Touya" - murmurava Nakuru enquanto observava o céu escuro e se recolhia para afugentar o frio.

Touya desistira de Yukito pois não suportaria envelhecer ao lado de alguém imutável. Mesmo Yukito implorando seu afeto pelo tempo curto que fosse, uma vez que alegava ser mais importante um dia feliz dentre tantos mergulhados na solidão do que nunca ter experimentado a felicidade por medo de sentir a dor de estar sozinho…

Um argumento um tanto válido, mas não para o Touya. Ele pensava de outra forma. Pensava que evitando algo maior agora, viveria melhor somente com um pequeno vazio dentro de si…

"Meu doce Touya" - dizia Nakuru enquanto pegava um pequeno caderno que estava ao seu lado e despregava a caneta do mesmo.

As luzes do jardim foram acesas confome a noite caía. Podia-se observar Eriol recostado sobre a janela de sua linda casa observando sua linda guardiã sentada sobre o banco do jardim.

"Eriol…"

"Spinel… Algum probema?"

"Está observando Nakuru, não? - perguntava Spinel Sun enquanto recolocava um livro nas enormes prateleiras daquele aposento.

"Estou sim" - respondeu Eriol sorrindo - "E Kerberus?"

"Está dormindo"

"Que bom… Nakuru precisa de um pouco de sossego…" - dizia Eriol enquanto fechava a cortina da janela.

__

São muitos os momentos em que nos encontramos vazios, incompletos... Com vontade de pedir um colo e se reconfortar num abraço quente, sem exigência de troca. Ficar ali procurando paz e tranquilidade, tentando preencher aquele espaço que tanto nos perturba. Um espaço que por mais que tente preenchê-lo, mais cresce e se aprofunda, pontificando seu coração e fazendo a dor surgir. Àquela que conhecemos bem, e que é notificada pelos nossos lábios quando lágrimas rolam e o fazem salgar.

Ninguém conhece realmente o vazio, nem mesmo o Universo que surgiu do próprio... Ele não é visto, não é tocado, é apenas sentido. E como machuca... Você se imerge num mundo ao qual os sentimentos puros e sinceros desaparecem, e a solidão e a tristeza se permutam aflorando o denso campo solitário com rosas negras e espinhosas. Você não vê luz alguma, e se perde entre o campo na busca de uma trilha a se seguir. Mas tudo é igual... E quanto mais se caminha na esperança de encontrar a saída, mas este espaço cresce lhe forçando a se lembrar que ele existe, que está ali para trazer-lhe tristeza e incapacitar o coração de fechá-lo...

Cada vez que tentamos nos persuadir a esquecê-lo, mais e mais este vazio nos consome... Muitas vezes conhecemos o motivo que desloca este espaço e cria um vazio, mas por medo de alimentar as chances dele se espandir nos recusamos a tentar fechá-lo. E isto talvez só contribua para enchê-lo de forças espaço a dentro, nos afundando em nosso próprio coração, nos afogando em nosso próprio mar de tristezas...

Então nos perguntamos: "Aonde está nossa coragem? Aonde está nossa fé de seguir a diante e lutar em favor do reverso desta história?". Elas estão ali, lado a lado, coragem e fé, apoiadas sobre os ombros da perseverança, munidas das forças armadas da vontade. Olhamos para elas todos os dias, só não nos portamos delas pelo medo de mergulharmos dentro deste espaço e nos perdermos, sentindo que aquele vazio agora é o nosso mundo, sem horizontes, sem felicidade.

Recorremos então a outra arma, o Tempo... Ele sim é capaz de fechar esse espaço. Tolice, mas é o que pensamos... Nos enganamos achando que o tempo fecha este espaço, ele simplesmente cria uma ponte entre o antes e o depois, como se aquele vão nunca tivesse existido. Então, quando cruzamos com outro espaço perdido em nosso coração, causado pela falta que sentimos de um sentimento que tanto desejamos e tememos, ele se espande de tal forma que absorve no meio de seu vazio àquela ponte que antes parecia tão sólida... Nos deparamos agora com um espaço muito mais profundo, um imenso vazio...

É difícil fechar um espaço sem soterrá-lo de alegrias e momentos bons gerados pelo mesmo motivo que o criaram. Só quem o criou tem a solução para reparar este mal. Não fujamos daquilo que nos machuca. Somente chegando perto é que encontraremos a possibilidade de arrancar as agulhas que espetam nossos corações. Não é preciso coragem nem tempo para isso. Basta caminharmos com um ideal, onde mesmo que não preenchamos este espaço e que nele floresçam novos vales e planaltos cobertos de grama verde que cresce sob a luz de um lindo sol de primavera, que encontremos o cimento e a cal necessária para tampá-lo, mesmo que não floresça, mesmo que não embeleze nosso coração, mas que nos crie um chão forte para caminharmos em busca de uma nova emoção...

Nakuru fechava seu caderno em meio a algumas lágrimas. Escrever era uma forma de aliviar a dor que sentia de nunca poder ter seu amor junto a si. 

Havia esfriado muito e Nakuru resolvera entrar. 

"Nakuru!" 

"Sim, Eriol!" - respondia Nakuru ao seu mestre que lhe aguardava logo na entrada de sua casa.

"Tenho um favor a lhe pedir…"

Nakuru ainda não entendia porque estava rumo a Tomoeda. O que havia de tão importante naquele embrulho que Eriol pedira para levar até Tomoyo.

"""

"Leve este embrulho e entregue somente às mãos de Tomoyo, está bem?"

"Como quiser Eriol!"

"""

O avião partira a algumas horas, e quanto mais se aproximava do aeroporto de Tomoeda, mais Nakuru ficava nervosa. Muitas emoções afloravam de seu coração. Será que encontraria Touya?

"Oito anos" - pensava Nakuru.

Como Touya estaria após 8 anos, como ele estaria após a separação de Yukito. Era isso que Nakuru mais ansiava em saber.

Já deixando o hotel, Nakuru caminhava até a casa de Tomoyo carregando o pequeno embrulho que era destinado a noiva de seu mestre. Muitas coisas haviam mudado em Tomoeda, mas algo continuava como sempre, o belo Templo Tsukimine. A jovem não hesitara por segundo sequer entrar naquele local. Era como se algo a chamasse para entrar…

"Que linda cerejeira!"

Nakuru observava a enorme cerejeira do Templo. Estava florida, o clima de Tomoeda estava sereno e suave, sem grandes vestígios de qualquer estação. Ao chegar mais perto seu coração passara a pulsar mais forte e num súbito impulso Nakuru soltou o embrulho e tocou na árvore. Neste exato momento uma forte luz foi emitida do pequeno embrulho caído sobre as raízes da cerejeira.

"Você está bem Nakuru?"

"Onde… onde estou?" - perguntava Nakuru enquanto se virava na cama tentanto abrir os olhos - "Touya!"

Touya estava sentado ao lado de Nakuru, observando-a enquanto dormia.

"O que aconteceu? Por que você está aqui comigo?" - perguntava Nakuru um tanto aflita.

"Encontrei você caída no Templo, e a trouxe pra cá. Está bem?"

"Estou sim… Obrigada"

"O que veio fazer aqui?"- perguntava Touya.

"O embrulho!" - dizia Nakuru enquanto olhava ao redor em busca do pacote ao qual Eriol lhe confiara.

"Que embrulho?"

"Um pacotinho que estava comigo…"

"Não havia nada junto quando te encontrei."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta!"

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por uns momentos. Touya sem entender a aflição de Nakuru quanto àquele pequeno pacote ao qual ela se referia, e ela preocupada sem saber o que dizer ao seu mestre…

"Não se preocupe Nakuru" - dizia Eriol docemente ao telefone - "Não era algo tão importante."

"Mas se não era tão importante por que pediu que o trouxesse pessoalmente e…"

"Nakuru…" - interrompia Eriol - "Volte quando quiser, tenho que desligar."

"Eriol! Eriol!" - dizia Nakuru enquanto ouvia o telefone ser desligado.

Nakuru estava sentada junto ao telefone no hotel. Touya havia lhe acompanhado. Fizera questão de levá-la pois não acreditava que ela estava bem o suficiente para andar sozinha. 

Eles pouco haviam conversado após as perguntas sobre o embrulho desaparecido. Caminharam calados e apenas se despediram. Touya estava mudado, assim como ela.

"Nakuru… Que estranho tudo isso…" - dizia Touya pra si mesmo enquanto caminhava de volta ao seu apartamento.

Ele não se conformava com a quietude de Nakuru durante todo o caminho até o hotel. Geralmente ela iria saltitando ao seu lado ou pendurada em seu pescoço.

"Como você está mudada… e bonita…" - pensava Touya.

Touya chegara ao apartamento e se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Olhou para sua cama ainda desarrumada pelo corpo que havia ali permanecido por alguns momentos. Ele se sentou sobre a cama e ao passar suas mãos sobre o lençol encontrara algo diferente.

"Um caderno?"

Sem pensar duas vezes Touya começou a folhear o caderno e parará em um texto que lhe chamou a atenção

__

Tocaria os céus se pudesse, só para fazer as estrelas iluminarem seu caminho...

Viraria noites tentando convencer a Lua a sempre permanecer cheia e brilhante,

Passaria dias inteiros sob a luz do Sol para pedir-lhe que aqueça teus dias,

Viveria suplicando por momentos magníficos só para te ver feliz...

Touya, daria tudo para tê-lo ao meu lado e fazê-lo feliz

Mas por não saber se seria a pessoa certa para amá-lo

Prefiro passar meus dias longe de ti, longe de seu calor

Longe daquele que mais amo…

Viveria minha vida toda para te servir,

Mas viverei muito mais do que isso…

Se pudesse tocar as mãos do infinito e fechá-las

Tê-lo por um instante apenas que fosse, mas tê-lo comigo…

Tentaria todas as formas para te amar

Voaria para a mais longa distância para te encontrar

Abandonaria à minha própria vida só para ter você…

Faria tudo, absolutamente tudo, mas apenas se tu me pediste…

Você deseja meu amor, Touya?

Touya começava a ler textos e mais textos do caderno de Nakuru, em todos ela falava sobre sua dor de não tê-lo consigo, da dor de viver eternamente alimentando um amor impossível. O rapaz começara a perceber que Nakuru tinha muitos sentimentos, e que ele sempre os ensnobara.

"Mas…" - pensava alto.

Touya nunca imaginara que Nakuru tinha tamanha dor armazenada dentro de si, e o que o deixava ainda mais triste era o fato de nunca sequer ter correspondido a tudo isso com um simples sorriso. Que tipo de recordação àquela garota guardava dentro de si? Deveriam ser mágoas e não um amor tão profundo e puro como era o dela. Que garota incrível era ela. E Touya agora percebia isso, e se arrempedia muito de ter tratado sua admiradora com tanto desprezo…

"Nakuru…"

"Mas por que você não passa uns dias comigo, Nakuru?" - perguntava Tomoyo ao telefone.

"Obrigada pelo convite, Tomoyo. Mas prefiro voltar para Inglaterra. Tem um curso de poesia que quero muito fazer."

"Ainda ligada a arte dos poemas, não?"

"Assim como você e Eriol a música…"

"Nunca pensei que tivesse tanta paixão dentro de si, Nakuru."

"Sabe Tomoyo, o que nos leva a fortes emoções não são apenas coisas boas… Muitas vezes a falta de tais sentimentos aflora dentro de cada um paixões incríveis, tão fortes quanto o desejo puro de quem as tem…"

"Não queria que fosse infeliz, Nakuru…"

"Não se preocupe… Meus sonhos alimentam a paixão que desconheço…"

"Espero que um dia a conheça, querida Nakuru."

"Daria tudo por isso… Até coisas que jamais pensaria que pudesse…"

"Tem certeza quanto a esta informação? Daria mesmo qualquer coisa? Mesmo que fosse um sentimento?"

"Mesmo que perdesse meu próprio chão… Pelo menos estaria tentando buscar o que pra mim, parace tão impossível…"

"Nakuru…."

"Adeus Tomoyo, até a próxima primavera!"

"Até!"

Uma forte luz era emitida do Templo, mais precisamente da imensa cerejeira.

Eriol observava o templo através de usa magia. Tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Boa sorte, minha pequena e doce Nakuru…" - dizia Eriol enquanto se levantava de sua poltrona.

"Touya!" - dizia Yukito um tanto quanto perplexo à frente da porta de sua casa - "Quer entrar?"

"Yukito, quero apenas te perguntar uma coisa!" - dizia Touya um tanto quanto ansioso pela resposta que receberia.

"Pois pergunte!"

"Você abriria mão de qualquer coisa por mim?"

"Claro! Já te disse antes…"

"Não, Yuki…" - Touya o interrompia -"Digo, mesmo sabendo que poderia perder tudo, arriscaria por mim?"

"Perdendo tudo como o que?"

"Tudo!" - era apenas isso que Touya lhe dizia.

"Mas se perdesse tudo, poderia não teria mais meu sentimento por você… E Sakura, como ficaria? Ela precisa de mim e…"

Touya não terminara de escutar Yukito, saira correndo após aquelas palavras…

"Como já foi embora?" - perguntava Touya junto a recepção do hotel em que Nakuru ficara hospedada.

"Sim, ela acabou de pegar um taxi para o aeroporto. Deseja mais alguma informação?"

"Não… muito obrigado!"

Nakuru estava no aeroporto, esperando seu vôo ser anunciado, quando alguém lhe coloca a mão sobre o ombro…

"Nakuru."

"Touya!" - dizia Nakuru surpresa ao virar e se deparar com ele.

"Você ia embora sem se despedir?"

"É que…" - Nakuru parara de falar quando observou o que Touya carregava junto a si - "Meu caderno!"

Touya rapidamente o devolveu. Nakuru, ao recebê-lo, olhou nos olhos de Touya e perguntou:

"Você, não o leu, leu?"

"É… sim…"

"Ahh!" - mumurou Nakuru enquanto apertava o caderno contra seu corpo e reclinava a cabeça olhando para o chão.

Touya a observava docemente. Estava envergonhada, sem coragem de olhar para a frente quanto mais encarar os lindos olhos de Touya…

"É… Touya… Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter escrito isso, e…"

"Nakuru! Não diga isso!" - dizia Touya enquanto levava sua mão ao rosto de Nakuru forçando a levantá-lo.

"Eu não queria…" - tentava Nakuru dizer, mas Touya a interrompia colocando seus dedos sobre seus lábios.

"Obrigado!" - dizia Touya num tom singelo emitido por um lindo sorriso.

Nakuru sorria e deixava sua vergonha de lado.

"Eu nunca deixei de te amar, Touya… Sempre o amei… Talvez não da forma que você desejasse, mas era o meu jeito de amar, um jeito…"

"Um jeito Nakuru!" - completava Touya - "Seu jeito é único, você é única! Vim aqui pra te dizer isso. Não queria que você fosse embora sem saber que respeito seus sentimentos, pois os mesmos são tão sinceros e merecem serem retribuídos…"

"Touya…"

"Você tem algo de que admiro muito. Sua coragem de abandonar tudo por um ideal… Algo que antes só conhecia em mim mesmo."

"Se refere quando doou seus poderes ao Yue?"

"Sim… Sabia o risco que tinha, mas o fiz por um ideal…"

"E se houvesse uma oportunidade de mudar minha condição eu também faria, faria isto por amor… Por amar você, Touya…"

"Atenção passageiros, última chamada para o vôo 325 com destino à Inglaterra…."

"É o meu vôo… Eu preciso ir, Touya…. Saiba que ouvir isto de você foi muito importante pra mim. Viverei dentro dos meus sonhos sabendo agora que se tudo pudesse ser diferente pelo menos um sentimento bom por mim existiria em seu coração… E isso pra mim significa muito! Adeus querido Touya." 

Nakuru se aproximava de Touya e lhe dava um suave beijo em seu rosto. Com um sorriso se distanciava de seu amor, quando era puxada pelos seus braços. Touya selava um caloroso beijo nos lábios de Nakuru. Um beijo que ela sempre sonhara, e que hoje pudera sentir…

"Adeus Nakuru…" - Touya se despedira e observava Nakuru se afastar… Sabia que ela era uma garota incrível.

Quando começava a caminhar em sentido contrário, Touya era surpreendido…

"Eu te amo, Touya!" - era Nakuru se pendurando em seus pescoço e roubando-lhe um outro beijo.

Ela saira correndo em direção ao seu portão de embarque, deixando Touya com um expressão diferente da que costumava ter quando isso ocorria nos tempos de escola. Ele sorria.

A primavera tinha surgido, e com ela os lindos campos da Inglaterra voltavam a florir. Muitas cores eram vistas no jardim de Eriol enquanto o mesmo era iluminado pelo poente de mais um lindo dia.

"Você não vai buscar a Tomoyo, Eriol?"

"Não, Nakuru… Ela virá com mais um amigo, e disse que não precisaria buscá-la" - respondia Eriol

"Bom, então espero que ela chegue logo, preparei um monte de coisas gostosas!" - dizia Nakuru enquanto saia um tanto saltitande da sala.

Spinel voava porta adentro quando reparara em Nakuru.

"Ela está diferente, não Eriol?"

"Sim, voltou a ser como era, Spinel… Sorridente, alegre, mas muito mais madura…"

Já escurecera e uma leve chuva caia sobre a cidade. Tomoyo estava prestes a chegar, e Eriol a aguardava junto a entrada de sua casa. Spinel repousava sobre a janela entreaberta, observando a chuva que caia.

Nakuru dançava na chuva. Rodopiava em meio as flores que emanavam variados perfumes que saciavam a garota e a deixavam numa espécie de transe… Ela se imaginava livre, feliz ao lado daquele que dominava seus sonhos mais íntimos. 

Ela deitara sobre o chão molhado, sentindo a terra molhada sobre seu corpo. Como a natureza era bela, como a Lua era bela. Lá estava ela, linda e brilhante iluminando as pequenas gotículas de chuva que caiam sobre Nakuru…

"Se pudesse pedir-te um favor, linda Lua… " - murmurava Nakuru.

"Nakuru…." - chamava Eriol enquanto se aproximava de sua guardiã sob a proteção de um guarda chuva - "Tomoyo está aqui."

"Tomoyo chegou!" - dizia Nakuru enquanto se levantava - "Que… ah… ah… ahtchim!!!"

Eriol abaixava sua cabeça tentando esconder um pequeno sorriso que mantinha em seus lábios.

"Erio… eu… eu espirrei?" - perguntava Nakuru sem entender.

"Vamos entrar… você precisa toma algum remédio."

"Remédio… mas…"

"Tome todo este chá Nakuru. E não esqueça o comprimido" - dizia Nakuru enquanto se sentava ao lado da cama de Nakuru e recolocava o cobertor sobre ela.

"Mas ainda não entendo…" - dizia Nakuru após tomar alguns goles de chá - Nunca fiquei doente! A magia de Eriol sempre me alimentou…"

"Agora tudo é diferente, Nakuru." - dizia Eriol enquanto ajudava sua noiva a se levantar - "Você tem uma outra visita… Alguém que veio de Tomoeda com Tomoyo para te ver."

"Quem é, Eriol?"

Eriol e Tomoyo saiam do quarto, quando um jovem se aproximava da porta.

"Touya…. Ahtchim!"

"Você está bem, Nakuru?" - perguntava Touya enquanto se sentava ao lado de Nakuru.

"Estou gripada, acredita?" - dizia Nakuru sorrindo.

"Eu pude perceber…"

"Estou feliz que esteja aqui…"

"Eu também…" 

Touya aproximara seu rosto ao de Nakuru e a beijava, mas a garota se afastara…

"Não, Touya!" - dizia Nakuru sem graça - "Eu nunca poderei ser o que você quer… Vou prosseguir sem mudanças enquanto você continuará vivendo, crescendo, envelhecendo…

"E morrendo." - completava Touya.

"É…. Ah… ahtchim!"

"Você está certa…"

Touya saia do quarto de cabeça baixa, sentido um pequeno vazio dentro de si… Um vazio que Nakuru conhecia bem…

"Touya… espere!" - era o que Nakuru dizia enquanto a porta era fechada - "Não queria dizer isso…" 

Eriol e Tomoyo estavam sentados lado a lado observando a noite na varanda.

"Não vai contar a ela, Eriol?"

"Ela vai perceber sozinha, Tomoyo… O desejo dela foi forte e verdadeiro, e você foi testemunha dele."

"Sim, Eriol… Ela disse que faria tudo mesmo que perdesse algo. Mas o que ela perdeu? Já fazem alguns meses e ela continua como sempre!"

"Ela não terá mais poderes… O preço será ela abrir mão de ser uma representante da Lua e minha guardiã. Ela agora é uma garota normal, só não se deu conta disso…"

"Espero que ela seja feliz…" - diz Tomoyo ao recostar sua cabeça no peito de Eriol.

Alguns dias se passaram e o resfriado de Nakuru havia passado. Ela vinha evitando Touya, e muito pouco se falara do suspeito resfriado dela após sua recuperação. Apesar de muito estranho, Nakuru deixava de se preocupar com isso, Touya agora lhe roubava a atenção.

Já era tarde da noite quando Touya surpreendeu Nakuru escrevendo em seu caderno no jardim.

"Posso me sentar?" - perguntava Touya docemente.

"Claro."

"Eu vou embora amanhã…"

"Amanhã? Mas pensei que você fosse ficar toda a primavera…"

"Minhas férias foram por apenas 10 dias… Não posso ficar mais, por isso quero muito conversar com você."

Nakuru apenas assentiu, e colocou seu caderno, ainda aberto ao seu lado.

"Eu gosto de você, Nakuru."

Ao ouvir isso a garota enrubeceu, e abaixou levemente a cabeça.

"Pensei muito em você estes últimos meses, admirei sua vontade de viver ao meu lado, de correr um alto risco só por um ideal, por um amor… Mas nestes últimos dias não entendi por que me evitaste… É como se desistisse de tudo aquilo que você tanto acreditava e defendia…"

"Não fiz isso por mim, Touya! Fiz por você!"

"Por mim? Se afastando e não deixando que me aproximasse de você pelo período que ainda posso?"

"Não quero vê-lo sofrendo, não desejo isso…" - dizia Nakuru já com pequenas lágrimas nos olhos -   
"Pensei no que conversou com Yukito, e no que lhe disse, não achava justo agir diferente do que você acreditava… Você quer alguém pra compartilhar a vida contigo, e não alguém pra cuidar de você, como um robô que nunca envelhece…" - Nakuru agora já deixava algumas lágrimas correrem sobre sua face.

"Está certa quanto ao que disse da minha conversa com Yukito, mas é que algo diferente foi despertado em mim. Quando li seu caderno percebi que se pudesse abriria mão de tudo, até de seus sentimentos, poderes, vida! Tudo pra tentar viver junto de quem ama. Junto de mim… Quando perguntei isso ao Yukito, ele hesitou em sua resposta, e isso mexeu com meus sentimentos e me abriu para novas emoções… Você disse em um dos seus textos que não podemos fugir daquilo que cria um espaço dentro da gente, que devemos ter um ideal e ir até o motivo da causa daquele espaço e buscar fechá-lo. Eu estou fazendo isso! Sua falta está me deixando um espaço que quero preenchê-lo. Preenchê-lo de lembranças e momentos bons, para que a dor se torne uma doce saudade, e não um espaço frio e vazio onde nem meus sonhos poderão chegar."

"Touya…"

Touya abaixava sua cabeça. Nakuru o observava sem saber o que fazer. Sua vontade era de beijá-lo, abraçá-lo e dizer que queria muito viver ao lado dele mesmo que por um curto período para enchê-lo de bons momentos… Mas não queria deixá-lo com uma falsa esperança em seu coração de que aquilo poderia mudar… Foi então que Nakuru pensou e resolveu tomar uma atitude um tanto forte, porque era melhor ela sofrer do que seu amado…

"Touya!" - dizia Nakuru com os olhos fechados num tom um tanto quanto sério - "Vê… Sou um ser criado por um mago, não sou humana!"

"Nakuru, o que está tentando dizer?"

"Não vê, Touya, na verdade sou Ruby… Mas!" - Nakuru começava a se observar e percebera que não havia se transformado em Ruby Moon como pensava - "Não consegui me tranformar!"

"O que foi Nakuru, não se transformou, como assim?" - perguntava Touya sem nada entender.

"Eu… eu não consigo mais me transformar!" - dizia Nakuru após tentar fechar seus olhos e chamar sua insígnia mágica diversas vezes.

"Nakuru…" - uma voz lhe falava através de seus pensamentos - "Fora isso que pedira, não… Ser uma garota normal… A consequência foi que não é mais minha guardiã e nem tem mais poderes, mas ao menos seus sentimentos permaneceram e o melhor, são retribuídos. Seu pedido foi enviado a Lua quando tocara a Cerejeira e com minha magia, contida naquele embrulho que carregava, levava minha autorização quanto a abrir mão de ter você sob meus cuidados… Uma espécie de libertação quanto a suas funções de representante da Lua para comigo. Faltava então só mais uma coisa, você dizer que correria o risco, mesmo sem perceber disse isso a Tomoyo quando conversou com ela ao telefone ainda em Tomoeda. E então seu desejo foi atentido. Boa sorte minha querida e doce Nakuru! Seja feliz!"

"Eriol… Obrigada!"

"Nakuru, o que…"

"Touya! Você ainda me quer?"

"Nakuru, eu.."

"Diga, me aceita ao seu lado, mesmo que a vida nos pregue uma travessura e tenha que partir antes de você?"

"Do que está falando?"

"Meu pedido! Foi aceito!" - dizia Nakuru enquanto pulava pescoço de Touya - "Eu sou um ser humano! A Lua me permitiu ser mortal e Eriol, meu querido Eriol concordou em não me ter mais como guardiã!"

"É isso mesmo Touya…" - dizia Eriol ao se aproximar dos dois - "O pedido de Nakuru foi sincero, e foi realizado."

Touya olhou Nakuru sorindo, e como se uma bela energia o envolvesse e o mostrasse que aquilo era real, segurou as mãos de sua amada aproximando-a de si.

"Venha comigo, Nakuru."

"Eu vou Touya! Vou para onde você me levar!" - dizia Nakuru abraçando seu amado.

Touya e Nakuru foram no dia seguinte rumo a Tomoeda, onde viveriam juntos, compartilhando uma vida nova, e muito, mas muito feliz. Nakuru agora conhecia uma intensa e envolvente magia, a magia do amor. Sua vida agora não era mais restrita à superficialidade dos sentimentos, podia vivê-los intensamente, compartilhando todo àquele que fosse possível, trazendo sempre num simples olhar a intensialidade do companheirismo, do afeto, da felicidade.

Eriol havia explicado tudo à Touya a respeito da intensa magia da Cerejeira, que tinha como magia levar a todos em rumo a realização de seus desejos, como Sakura quando pediu a Cerejeira para levá-la até o encontro do Mago Clow. A Cerejeira tinha sido essencial para que a Carta Retorno fizesse seu trabalho sem se perder no vasto e profundo espaço do tempo. Fora àquela magnífica árvore que levara os desejos de Nakuru até sua fonte de vida, a Lua.

"Tudo que é pedido com o coração pode ser realizado…" - murmurava Eriol enquanto se sentava sobre o seu jardim, observando Tomoyo caminhar entre as flores.

Eriol reparara que ao seu lado estva o caderno de Nakuru aberto, e marcava um poema inacabado, e ele começara a ler.

__

Dizem que a Lua é a fonte de inspiração dos apaixonados…

Cheia de sonhos, desejos e cumplicidade,

Mistérios, ousadia e paixões.

Dizem que a Lua é capaz de trazer-nos vida,

Que ela é a responsável pela magia da felicidade,

Pela magnitute do amor.

Dizem que a Lua é a soberana do céu,

Grandiosa em sua beleza,

Singela em sua harmonia.

Dizem que és tu, minha Mãe,

A responsável por realizar desejos impossíveis…

Serias capaz de realizar o meu?

Se és tu, doce Lua, a esperança no coração dos que amam,

Seja minha certeza de ter meu amor correpondido,

Permita que realize meu sonho.

Enquanto não obter o sucesso que tanto almejo

Restará uma dúvida dentro de mim, 

Mas minha esperança me dirá: Um dia…

Eriol sorria enquanto terminava de ler tão belo poema. Seria injusto deixá-lo incompleto. 

Eriol convoca sua magia, fecha seus olhos e passa sua mão sobre o poema. Ele sente-se satisfeito com o ocorrido, fecha o caderno e caminha ao encontro de sua querida Tomoyo.

Já era bem tarde quando Eriol deixava o caderno de sua antiga guardiã sobre àquele que, um dia, fora seu quarto. Ao fechar a porta átras de si, Eriol esquecerá de fechar a janela, e uma suave brisa de primavera, que carregava pequenas pétalas rosas de uma árvore um tanto incomum àquele jardim, fizeram o caderno se abrir.

__

O dia tão sonhado sempre chega…

Confie em si mesmo, abra seu coração,

Não importa quando, o que importa é que ele chega!

Não desista! Para os corações apaixonados,

A esperança sempre é eterna, 

E iluminada pela mágica e resplendor da Lua.

Nakuru Akizuki 

A luz da linda Lua Cheia iluminava o pequeno trecho que completava o poema de Nakuru. Sob pequenas pétalas de Cerejeira à página do caderno ficaria marcada após o vento novamente soprar e fechar àquele, que de certa forma, fora o responsável por unir dois corações…

"Obrigada" - pensava Nakuru ao olhar para o intenso brilho da Lua.

Touya a abraçava enquanto olhavam junto para tão belo céu. 

A partir de hoje Touya e Nakuru estariam banhados pela energia da Lua, que nunca mais permitiria que um _vazio_ perdurasse em tão puros seres. A magia do amor surgira, e sempre irá surgir para aqueles que acreditarem na força magnífica da Lua e permitirem entregar seus corações as emoções de um eterno e envolvente sentimento…

**__**

Nakuru


End file.
